nehrimfandomcom-20200214-history
Nehrim Wiki
'Wiki Upgrade Problems' Hello, everyone! Yes,we know that you are unable to contribute due to the lack of Edit Buttons 'and the whole 'upper' part of the page is as if missing. Unfortunatley, the problem must be due to the latest Wiki Upgrade to MediaWiki 1.16 (read more about here) The problem has been already reported on Wikia Support forum in this link: here However, if you are still eager to edit, it is possible by writing : ?action=edit to the end of the URL (URL are the addresses at the top of your search engine, when you have http://nehrim.wikia.com/wiki/Nehrim_Wiki ) Be patient, but the problem seems pretty serious and annoying, so we hope it will be fixed soon. 'Welcome, Wanderer! If you have already played, look around, leave comments, contribute. If you have not yet played. Look around and you soon will. '' If you are interested in Nehrim it means you must have played Oblivion. If you enjoyed Oblivion, Nehrim will be an unforgettable new experience. New, but it doesn't mean worse as Nehrim was the '''nr 1' winner of the Mod of the Year (editor's choice). If Oblivion was a disappointment im comparison to Morrowind, Nehrim is definitely a must-have or... should we say, a must-play! Nehrim- At Fate's Edgeis a Total Conversion using the Oblivion game engine. It is the largest and most elaborate project by SureAIand has taken over 4 years to develop released in June 2010. Set on the world of Vyn, The continent of Nehrim is the only country not ruled by a god. It is split into three realms and the ancient kingdom of Treomar. It covers close to 40 square kilometres. The Northrealm with its fortress capital city Cahbaet(mountainous and filled with pine forests, snow and ice) is split from the Middlerealm and the war between realms has devastated large areas. The Middlerealm has the beautiful capital Erothin, the moderate climate favouring the cultivation of land, mixed forests and clear blue lakes.Then there is Southrealm with its capital being the port city of Ostian. Ruled by the Temples of the Creator. Tropical weather has created beaches laden with palm trees. Close to Ostian, out west is a stone desert and to the east lies a a mysterious crater. The ancient kingdom of Treomar sits on the west coast. The capital Treomar glowing white in the sun lies in ruins, but gazing at the structures you can envisage the grandeur that was once there. Brought to its knees and destroyed by the gods (The Light-Born) a millenia ago. It is 1017. The war between the Middlerealm, ruled by Chancellor Barateon and the Northrealm, ruled by Taranor (a former secretry) is at its peak. The Southrealm an absolute theocracy and Kingdom of Treomar nought but ruins. The Middlerealm has banned magic, an order is fighting to keep it alive and give rule back to the people. This is the world you have entered.What lies in front of you? What is your destiny? What is your Fate? Do you have a choice? Find out. |} Category:Browse